


The Diary Page Was Blue

by 19thsentry



Series: Window of Opportunity [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19thsentry/pseuds/19thsentry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Buffy's in heaven, we think..."</p>
<p>Drabble; the first fic in the series Window of Opportunity</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary Page Was Blue

Buffy’s in heaven, we think. She jumped into the portal all those demons popped out from, and Glory was trying to get back to the hellish freak-show she came from, so I thought maybe…

But she’s not. She’s in heaven. Tara says she’s at peace. That’s a good thing, I guess, especially since I’m not. Willow seemed as confused as I felt before, so maybe I wasn’t the only one afraid of where Buffy ended up.

I almost asked if they could find Mom, too, but I’m kinda too scared to know, after what I did. At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, not one of the scoobies thought to check? I call bullshit.


End file.
